Encuentro
by Nathy-Chan Tenshi
Summary: Lucy, estudiante de Stellar el dragón estelar conoce a Natsu debido al novio de su "madre", Igneel, pero un día desaparece y se encuentran en el lugar menos indicado y en una situación asesina... Nota: NUNCA LLAMES A LUCY GORDA!


El Encuentro

–**Yo no soy dueña de Fairy ni de sus personajes, solo soy dueña de la historia, si fuera dueña de Fairy Tail, el NaLu y el GaLe serian oficiales hace mucho.**

**Nota: En esta historia Lucy es tres años mayor que Natsu, por lo cual ella tendría 23 y Natsu 20**

**Ahora a Leer!**

Natsu Dragneel, 12 años, estudiante, e hijo adoptivo del dragón de Fuego: Igneel

Lucy Heartfilia, 15 años, estudiante e hija adoptiva del Dragón Estelar y "Esposa" de Igneel: Stellar.

Al principio, cuando Stellar presento a Natsu y Igneel ella no le tomo importancia de todas formas, ella solo se centraría en su entrenamiento.

–_Mientras no le hagan daño a Stell, no me importa quienes sean_– Recuerda que había dicho cuando se conocieron, pero inevitablemente le fue ganando cariño a esos dos "idiotas" como los llamaba ella, especialmente a Natsu, no pudo evitar sentir una necesidad de _Protegerlo_.

Lamentablemente, en el día 7 de Julio de X777, no solo desaparecieron los dragones, si no también desapareció ella…

_**En la Actualidad**_

–Oe, Plue, ¿Crees que los encontremos por aquí? – Pregunto una joven de pelo rubio largo, ojos cafés, llevaba una falda negra a cuadrille rojo, una blusa blanca, y encima una chaqueta de cuero negro, unas botas de cuero negro, tenía amarrado un cinturón donde se encontraban sus llaves, su látigo y su katana se encontraba amarrada a su espalda.

El perro a su lado –El cual era un pitbull blanco- simplemente gruño en respuesta.

–Puedes volver Plue–

El perro desapareció en un brillo amarillo, dejando a la muchacha sola

La chica suspiro, hace 9 años que se hallaba buscando a Natsu, ella, a diferencia de los otros Dragon Slayer, si conocía la razón por la cual los dragones desparecieron, y fue simplemente porque tuvieron que volver a su mundo, así que no se tenía que preocupar en "buscar" a su madre adoptiva.

La rubia estaba tan absorta de sus sentimientos que no se dio cuenta que un mago encapuchado iba corriendo hacia su dirección hasta que choco con el cayendo ambos al suelo

–Oe idiota, mira por donde caminas–Gruño la muchacha, mientras se levantaba, el chico la ignoro y se levantó.

El muchacho se disponía para seguir corriendo rápidamente pero no conto que la muchacha lo pescara del pollerón y lo empujara contra la pared de uno de los edificios.

–Aunque sea pide perdón, cabrón– La muchacha lo tenía agarrado del cuello, ella era unos dos centímetros más alta que el muchacho así que no había tenido mucho problema

Llegaron tres muchachos –y un gato azul volador– más al lugar donde se encontraban, era uno de pelo rosa y ojos oscuros, el otro tenía el cabello de un color azul amarino al igual que sus ojos –Extrañamente no llevaba camisa….. ni pantalones- y la última era una mujer peli roja con una armadura.

–Espera, no lo mates– pidió el peli rosado, llorando cómicamente

–Aye!, lo necesitamos para terminar nuestra misión–Continuo el gatito

–Oe, ni siquiera parece que la muchacha pueda hacerle mucho daño–Dijo el muchacho sin ropa

Los dos muchachos lo ignoraron completamente, ambos tenían una mirada desafiante en sus rostros, se quedaron así en un completo silencio, hasta que el encapuchado se dignó en hablar

–Tu eres la que no miraba donde caminaba, gordita– Desafío el joven, sin saber que cometió el peor error de su vida.

–¿Necesitan al muchacho vivo o consiente? –Pregunto la rubia al público de la escena, sin mirarlos

–Simplemente tenemos que llevarlo a la cárcel de la ciudad– Respondió la peli roja

–Mira, niñato, si me vuelves a llamar gorda, te lo juro, por Stell a que te golpeare tan duro en donde no te pega el sol, que no te podrás sentar en semana–Amenazo la chica mientras que un ahora una luz dorada envolvía la mano con que tenía sostenido al muchacho

–¿Quién diablos eres? –Pregunto asustado el muchacho

–Yo soy la Dragon Slayer Estelar, la guardiana de las estrellas….

Con esa frase, algo "Clic", en la cabeza de Natsu, recordando cuando conoció a _ella_

Flashback

_Hoy, Igneel le iba a presentar a su "Esposa", y la estudiante de ella, por lo que tenía entendido, la dragona se llamaba Stellar._

_De repente un hermoso dragón azul noche, y pequeñas pintas de color amarillo, simulando ser estrellas aterrizo a su lado._

–_Ella es mi amada, Stellar, Stellar, Él es Natsu mi estudiante_–_ presento Igneel, Natsu levanto la mano en forma de saludo_

–_Es un placer en conocerte al fin, Nastu_–_Saludo la dragona_ –_Cariño, preséntate _– _Del lomo de la dragona bajo una muchacha, su pelo, azul eléctrico y sus ojos color amarillos, era delgada y bien desarrollada para su edad._

–_Cariño, preséntate cómo eres en verdad_– _La regaño la dragona, la muchacha suspiro y su pelo se volvió rubio, y sus ojos cafés_

–_Soy La Dragon Slayer de las estrellas…._

–Lucy Heartfilia–Completo Natsu la presentación, Lucy dirigió su atención hacia el muchacho peli rosa, primero tenía una cara de confusión, pero rápidamente desapareció, y salto a los brazos de Natsu, soltando al idiota en el proceso, el cual solo salió corriendo como loco.

–Natsu, Natsu, Natsu! – Grito la chica mientras refregaba su mejilla contra al de Natsu como un gatito –No sabes cuánto te extrañe –

–Creo que nos perdimos de algo–Dijo Gray, llamando la atención, la rubia se separó rápidamente de Natsu, con un pequeño rubor

–Soy Lucy Heartfilia…..–Se estaba presentando Lucy, pero se vio interrumpida

–Mi novia–Dijo alegremente Natsu, provocando que la cara de Lucy quedara tan roja como el pelo de la muchacha que lo acompañaba

–Gray Fullbuster

–Erza Scarlet, un placer en conocerte

–Ey Natsu, ¿Ella es la razón por que nunca pescaste ni en bajada a Lisanna? –Molesto Gray…

**Chan chan chan, Estoo, es la cosa más…..improvisada que escrito en toda mi vida.**

**Hoy en día nadie tiene respeto, hoy en la u iba caminando –Con un humor de perros debido a la profe- y choque con un chico de primer año –Yo voy en 4 año de sicología clínica- y lo único que me dijo fue "cuidado por donde andas vieja", y salió corriendo, y yo lo quería asesinar, pero mi querido novio no me dejo alegando que si lo mataba me iban a llevar a la cárcel ¬¬*.**

**Peroo bueno, aquí hay NaLu para los fanáticos, y por favor comprendan que no eh podido subir nada más que estas historias cortas debido a problemas familiares y sobreexplotación en los estudios **

**Sayonara Minna**


End file.
